His Master, Sick
by KaGoMeS-kId-TrEaSuRe
Summary: Oneshot. Ciel's cheeks were slightly flushed, his eyes less attentive, and his nose was a faint shade of red, yet he refused to go to sleep. What is stopping his master from resting? Rated T just to be safe. SebaCiel. *Complete*


_**A.N. Well, it's been a while since I've written anything for fanfiction... however my new infatuation with Kuroshitsuji has led me to the direction of writing a oneshot! **_

_**I've never written anything for Black Butler before, so I would greatly appreciate any form of criticism! And if this goes well, I might end up writing an actually story for it, rather than a oneshot, since I adore Ciel, and love the Sebaciel pairing. How about it? **_

_**Disclaimer: I sadly do not and will not own Kuroshitsuji or any characters from it. **_

_**PLEASE read & review so I know I'm not a complete failure as a writer! Enjoy! (maybe, MAYBE?!) **_

* * *

"Young Master," A silky voice called from across the room. "It is time for you to wake up, now." Sebastian drew the curtains to let the sunlight wash over the chamber.

Paper eyelids fluttered open as Ciel's blue eyes adjusted to the light peeping through the window. After quickly looking around to make sure there were no signs of danger, he slowly shrugged off the covers and propped himself up. He groggily watched his butler skillfully pour Earl Grey tea into an intricate china cup with pink flowery embroidery, and gingerly hand it to him on a matching plate. He stared blankly at Sebastian's sly smile before turning away and sipping his tea in silence.

Knowing Ciel well enough to be aware that he was not yet in the mood to converse, Sebastian began to lay out his ironed clothes on the bed. In place of his normal green uniform, a satin one set with frills at the back, adorned with blue ribbons and cuffs were readied, smoothed out, and crisp to perfection. Nothing less was expected from the world's most talented butler. He smiled to himself after remembering the reason for selecting the color of the garments: the most unique shade of blue, to match his little master's eyes. Composing himself, he made his way to the breakfast trolley.

"For breakfast this morning," he continued, after enough time passed in silence between two created some tension. "A poached salmon with mint salad has been prepared. To accompany this dish, scones and French toast have also been made. Which would you prefer this morning?"

"Neither," Ciel answered, handing over the empty cup and motioning for his eye patch. Sebastian's hands moved to get it before he could, and carefully helped him tie it on. He felt a strange sensation of heat radiating off the boy. Alarmed, he cupped the Ciel's face in his hands, and with further scrutiny of his master, Sebastian immediately knew something was wrong. Ciel's cheeks were slightly flushed, his eyes less attentive, and his nose was a faint shade of red. He brought his right hand to his mouth, delicately removed his pallid glove with his teeth and carelessly tossed it on the floor. Without a word, he brushed the young boy's silken hair aside and pressed the back of his hand to his head. A brush of crimson painted Ciel's face in reaction to the contact.

"What on earth do you think you're doing?" He asked, voice strained instead of commanding. Its authority interjected by a soft cough.

"As I thought," was Sebastian's reply. He rose from his spot and searched for his discarded glove. Picking it up, he crammed it into his breast pocket, and replaced it with another, identical to the old. "The Young Master is ill."

Ciel cocked his head to the side, and in a challenging tone said, "What of it?"

His question was received with a cold smile. "It means I must reschedule all of the appointments and meetings my master has planned today and moved them to some other time when he feels better."

"Who told you to do any of that? There's no need for it," Ciel declared as he slid off the bed. He suddenly felt shock from the weight of his own body, but swiftly straightened out his legs as if nothing happened. Sebastian noticed this, and insisted on getting him back into bed.

"I'm afraid My Lord should rest, or his cold will get worse. The health of the Young Master always comes first. If I were to allow my Master to neglect his well-being, what kind of butler would I be? Surely not one fitting of the Phantomhive title." His face betrayed no emotion of concern, but something was prodding in the back of his mind. The demon felt a trace of distress. Ciel did not catch sickness often, but when he did, they were usually accompanied with disastrous fits of anxiety and spells of asthma. But that wasn't the reason for the restless feeling that nagged at him. Did he actually care if Ciel was ill? Of course not. He was simply playing his part of this long and scripted play. Surely this would convince him enough to take the day filled with tedious tasks off.

"And when was it your job to tell me what to do? I'll have none of that. Now get me dressed. I have a very important meeting with Lord Swan and it's essential that I don't miss it. Besides, there isn't anything more boring than sitting here doing nothing. Don't make me order you, Sebastian." Ciel glared at his butler, stretched out his arm, and waited to be dressed. Sebastian eyebrows arched in surprise, caught off guard for a moment, before promptly pasting his smile back in place. How like his master to be so…unpredictable.

xXoOoXx

The frosty morning blew an unyielding wind that bit at my exposed skin. Its chilliness did not waver despite the presence of the nearby sun. Still, it was colder than it ought to be this time of year, so I shifted my feet and tried to discretely cover up what I could. My eyes grew heavier as I waited patiently for the carriage to arrive. Nothing interesting transpired in the meeting with Lord Swan. Annoyance crept through me as I thought of my wasted time. Time that was better spent trying to find those who disgraced me. But there was no use getting frustrated over it now. Taking a deep breath, I felt the dry air tickle the back of my throat. I tried to muffle the sound of my cough, hoping that Sebastian didn't hear. He did.

"My Lord, perhaps we should stop by the manor and-"

"Oh shut up, Sebastian. Look, I'm perfectly fine." I waved him off again. The previous night was spent finishing the paperwork for the today. In other words I spent more time than necessary awake. As a result I had reason to feel exhausted, even if it was still morning. There was no reason to get worked up about it. My ears rung from the cold, and because of it, I felt a little dizzy. My grip on my cane tightened as I leaned into it. Blood rushed to my head, and I felt my body warm up instantaneously. But the warmth left as quickly as it came, and in the instant I got accustomed to its absence, it swiftly returned. I took deep breaths, talking myself into calming down. When was this bloody carriage coming?

"Master? You're looking quite pale …" Sebastian examined me, looking almost worried. I scoffed at him, feeling the warmth leaving me and suddenly strike me again. My eyes narrowed, ready to ask him if he really wished me to be sick, but in that brief moment when I opened my mouth, the heat was much too intense for me to bear and I blacked out.

xXoOoXx

"Goodness me, sir, I've never heard of anyone fainting from a cold. And while I am only your butler, here to stand by all of your decisions, I do believe, I told you so." Ciel was sprawled neatly on his bed; the white feathered duvet tucked in and pulled up right to his chin. His icy fingers rested feebly on the covers as if trying to push them off. In a span of two hours his little cold broke out and escalated into a fever. Seeing as the other servants were useless, if not dangerous, and could not be trusted to take care of this fragile boy, I was left hovering over him to bring his fever down. I couldn't mask my amusement in my master's weakness. The way he persists on doing things, despite knowing that his body cannot handle it, is both stupid and entertaining. Hazardous for him, yet somehow I found it so utterly endearing.

"Shut up," he muttered, turning his head and blushing profusely. "And wipe that stupid smirk off you face. You know I hate it when you smile like that." I held my grin in place, aware at how much it did irritate him, and doing so strictly for that reason.

"What ever do you mean, Master?" I protested in a teasing tone. Pulling out my pocket watch from my breast pocket, I checked the time. The watch's elaborate gold case felt pleasant against the palm of my hand. It was almost noon. Ciel's tutors would arrive at the mansion soon.

"Please excuse me, My Lord. I must be off to cancel quite a few more appointments. Rest a while before I come back. When you awake, I'll make some of your favourite Clam Chowder that you like so much." After all, he was still a child. Don't all children revel in a long awaited day off and enjoy being pampered? Isn't it tempting to just lie in your bed and do absolutely nothing for an entire day? I bowed before turning around to face the door, but was interrupted by a quiet cough and the movement of sheets. Spinning myself around again, I saw my master sitting poised in the center his bed, which was a great deal too large for him. His hands were folded across his lap, and while his rosy cheeks were facing the window, he was speaking directly to me.

"Well, since I am here… I might as well do some work… I'm not doing anything else, so… go to my office and… bring me those papers on my desk, Sebastian…" he said in a barely audible voice, continually interrupted by coughing. How fascinating, he didn't want to sleep. Was there something he wanted to avoid by staying awake? Surely he needed some rest otherwise we wouldn't be in this predicament.

"My Lord, I believe the reason you passed out was because you are over working yourself. After collapsing I think it's best for the young master to sleep off some stress. The work can be done at another time." His brows furrowed as I said this. In a haughty way, he turned to look at me, eyes detached and emotionless.

"I feel alright now, so …I don't see… the problem," was his agitated reply, igniting all my unnecessary thoughts. Was there a reason for working yourself so hard, Young Master? What a pitiful child, still unwilling to relax for even a moment.

"Yes, My Lord, I'll get some paper work right away." I dismissed myself, briefly looking back only to meet with my master's cold eyes. Yes, what a wonderful meal he will turn out to be. The excitement I felt after only thinking about devouring every inch of his soul was too strong. However, I felt something strange poking at the back of my mind. I felt…sadness. Which was a replicated human emotion, because demons do not feel, that burned through my very core none the less. Why was it present? I do not know. But as the second hand of the clock ticked on, minutes to hours to days, I realized that, though time had no affect on me, I too was watching it carefully.

xXoOoXx

Nothing good ever came out of being sick. While it doesn't occur often, I was constantly left with nothing to do but simply sit on my bed and try to recover immediately. It irked me to no end that I took such proper care of myself, yet I was not immune to the common cold. What's worse was that along with the boredom, the constant blowing of my nose, the dizziness I felt with sharp jolts of movement, and the heaviness of my limbs, was the arid space in my mind that allowed me to think of needless things. Thankfully, Sebastian brought in a handful of things to work on, and regardless of my delirious state of mind, I was able to complete a few tasks. But that wasn't enough, was it?

Still my mind wandered, thinking of things that would be better left alone. Soon, my fever would overcome me, and I will succumb to even more feverish thoughts. I will drift in and out of consciousness, surrendering to those memories that continue to haunt my every waking period. From time to time, Sebastian came in, feeding me my favourite clam chowder, and giving me my dosage of medicine, which added to the hallucinations where I could not tell apart reality from my dreams. What time was it? Only half-past one? The minutes rolled into hours and made it harder for me to concentrate. Impossible, I know I've been working since… oh, three already? No, no. It's much too early to be so late.

Ah, here it was. The heaviness of my eyelids that begged me to stop fighting it off, the ache in every crevice of my body that craved for sleep. Sleep beckoning me forward, calling me, coercing me to allow it to take its course. I can't sleep, not when I had reason to stay awake. No, if I fall asleep now, the only things I'll dream of are those miserable nights. _Mother? Father? Is that you? _Here it was, and although I knew it wasn't real, it couldn't be real; there was no helping the grief swelling in my heart. _Everyone ends up betraying me. _And so, I let myself be carried away with these lucid dreams. _Not Sebastian. He can never betray me… he can never…_

Where was I? My eyes were open, but I could not see anything past the stone grey walls, lined with tangled vines. The clammy air and familiar chill made me shudder. I've been here before… but when?

Candles flickered, my eyes burning at the new found brightness. Hooded figures made their way to me. Their silhouettes mocked me, their faces hiding behind masks…the cowards. Eyes bore into me like daggers, watching as calloused hands continue to explore every inch of my body. Their nails dug into my flesh, carving every sin onto my soul. Each caresses like sandpaper ripping off my skin and numbing my senses until nothing was left. And when they were done, that was all that remained.

A shrill voice howled in agony. Each strike of the whip incited another cry from his mouth. Won't somebody shut him up? The fool. There was no use praying to a God who has already forsaken you. All of us, really. It was futile. No amount of begging would allow us to be freed. No God was watching over us. It was best not to struggle; to give their repulsive minds one more reason to feel pleasure in defiling us. The whip was now raised at me, striking the full of my back. My body trembled, withering away into nothing. An illicit sob escaped me, the sting of the blow reopening scars that will never heal. The surface exploded on contact, the scorching heat of my blood oozing out from inside me. Edged closer, the candle's flames licking what it touched. The wax mixed in with the rusty smell, making me feel more nauseous. Dry droplets formed a splattered array around me. Chocking on my screams, I realized that it was my own voice I heard earlier.

_No, not again. No... Please don't… ah… somebody… help me, please. Anyone, please save me! Take me away from here. Please, please, please… please… won't somebody save me?_

They left me in the silence, and I was left to suffocate on the darkness that consumed me. Covered in my own sweat, I lay there, still, unable to move this shameful body that had been used over and over _and over_ again. The emptiness filled me until my heart was so heavy I wasn't sure it was there anymore. I couldn't stop them… I couldn't stop them from having their way with me. I called upon every being, wishing for my death, and invited death to take me like an affectionate embrace. Yet here they were again, my tormentors. Their tainted smiles were ready to play with me, to break me, and to further humiliate me.

_"Quit looking at me with those ugly eyes… come now, you must be enjoying this…you must be tired, show me those tears." _They whisper words with harsh urgency. My body stiffens with their disdainful voices. I brace myself for the pain. They strike me with unbelievable force, enough to kill me accidentally. What they weren't aware of is that, by now I am already dead. They taunt me, tell me that it's okay to cry, but I will not shed one tear in their presence. I will not allow them to have any more power over me or to use me as they please.

_Please… please help me… please… I don't care who… I don't care how- just please… take me away from here! Pl-please! SEBASTIAN! Sebastian come at once!_

Suddenly my hands were being restrained at my sides while another, more familiar voice called out to me. "Hush now… tsk," the figure said, as I kicked him for holding me down, trying to break free. "Young Master, are you dreaming of bad things again?" _Young Master? Where have I heard that before?_ I felt my body relax instantly. The figure let me go as soon as I stopped trashing around. "Come, now. Don't worry. I'm right here," the voice murmured. I felt a light pressure on my shoulder and flinched before realizing it was just Sebastian. "Ah, yes, see? I'm right here..." My eyes shot open, and I saw Sebastian's crimson eyes staring into mine. A sigh of relief escaped him, and as soon as I saw it, he abruptly got up from on top of me and resumed his normal position at the foot of my bed.

Silence droned on. I scanned the dark room for any signs of a threat, but came up empty handed. This nightmare got the better of me. I felt my pride slip away as I pleaded for somebody to help me in the most appalling manner. Yet, there he was, the only one who could save me was the demon who will one day drag me to the gates hell. As soon as I was reminded that Sebastian was still standing there, the embarrassment of him seeing me like this, of hearing his name called out in my sleep, crawled over me. How long had he been holding me down? Had I really cried his name in the middle of my dream? I turned away, feeling a blushed creep on my cheeks. Why is it he always sees me at my weakest moments?

"Are you alright now, Young Master?" he asked, disrupting my train of thought. The intensity of his gaze answered all my questions. He stood there, still waiting for permission to move. I cleared my voice before declaring that I was fine.

"If that's the case, Young Master, I shall take my leave now." Sebastian bowed and motioned to leave, his footsteps delicately walking farther away from me and leaving me in the darkness of the room. If he were to go now, I knew I would wake only moments later, crying out from more nightmares that plague me. The instant I shut my eyes, I will feel anguish over a fire ablaze, engulfing my house in a sea of red or hearing those screams of lost souls who no longer walk on the earth. I needed him there, with me. I needed to know that this was real and those memories were just that: fleeting moments of time that can never harm me again. Without being aware of it, the word "stay" slipped from my lips. It was all I needed to say for him to stop in his tracks, turn, and smile his devilish grin. Despite the demon standing before me, somehow I felt more content with him being there. He would protect me until my time here was up. He was the only one who will be there for me until the end.

"Yes, My Lord, I will stay by your side until you fall asleep." Feeling more at ease that he was still here, I lay back in my warm bed with rustled sheets, and closed my eyes. I drifted into unconsciousness, barely aware if he was still there.

During sleep, I instinctively outstretched my right arm towards Sebastian to make sure he had not left yet, only to feel that hand enclosed in a pair of larger, cooler hands. Not sure what was happening, I allowed it to stay there, feeling more comfort in those hands. I almost felt disappointed when they disappeared, but relaxed when they came up to play with my hair, and touch my forehead. Was I dreaming again? It was easy to identify the hands as Sebastian's, but why on earth would be doing that? Even if I passed it off as a mere delusion, why would I want to dream of something like that? The fact that I did not cringe away against this contact, but in fact welcomed it was not new. Where did these feelings come from? I'm not sure. Why would I give myself any more reason to care for Sebastian? Maybe these desires had been here all along, but I was too proud to admit to them. Or maybe, I mused, I must be very sick indeed to be imagining such things.

Then, before I knew it, cold lips were gently pressed onto mine. While it scared me at first, I could not resist kissing him back. I felt warmth wash over my body as his lips molded into mine. Sebastian caught himself in the act and straightened himself up. _'No,_' I thought, but by then, my mind was already clouded by sleep and I lost myself in the serenity of the night.

xXoOoXx

I groaned to myself, standing outside of my Master's bedroom, thinking about what I had just done.

The moment I was summoned to his room, I simply jumped at the chance of being called. After seeing him struggle to escape his nightmare, I did not hesitate to restrain him from hurting himself. There was no other thought in my mind other than to stop my master's suffering. While I do indulge in his cries of terror, a part of me, growing stronger with each moment that I am at his side, is crushed by this little boy's pain.

When did this change start to happen? Long ago, I suppose. Then his little voice, usually so proud and arrogant called me, ordering me to stay. And while I was entitled to do it because it was an order, I too, had no desire to leave him quite yet. Although I am simply here to pass the time in this otherwise boring world, to wait until the contract is fulfilled so I could collect and feast on his lovely soul, then move on to the next, I couldn't help but feel something.

With this contract, I am bound to him for his entire life. But without realizing it sooner, I felt these shackles that I recklessly put on myself tighten around me. I began to feel something for my meal which was past obsession, past respect (for a human no less), and far surpassing anything that a demon as powerful as myself should feel. While these emotions were created by the weak human form of Sebastian Michaelis, as a demon they burned into me. He was mine. He belongs to me. This urge goes against all demon nature and against everything I claimed to be. I should not feel, and yet I do.

Perhaps it was that thought that caused my impulse to overcome everything else. I was so intoxicated by the scent of his soul that I could not resist doing what I did. But, without truly thinking about it, I felt the desire to touch him, to hold his little hand that was begging to be held, to feel the hair I always washed for him, and to kiss him. So I did. I pressed my lips on his soft, defenseless ones, wanting to make my mark on his heart. However, when he returned the kiss in his peaceful slumber, I regained control over my mind and backed away. How amusing. He would kiss anyone who kisses him, even in his sleep. The demon inside me wanted to continue making him mine, but decided against it. He was sleeping so soundly that to wake him would be a bad idea.

And it was right then that I regretted forming this contract. For, when this boy dies, although the person named Sebastian Michaelis will die along with him, I will… perhaps… care for him still. Because even after this contract withers away into nothing, this boy who has made me do so much for him, and wrapped me around his finger so tightly that I cannot escape, has unknowingly bound me to him for all of eternity.


End file.
